Strawberry Hetalia
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: BonJour, I am Francis Bonnefoi. This is a story about my average life, and my not so average friends, Arthur, Alfred, Feliciano, and Matthew. Take a journey through our friendship, okay?   Parody of Strawberry Marshmallow/Ichigo Mashimaro. Lame title.


"What are you doing down there?" Arthur asked, looking down at his enemy while taking off his headphones. "I wanted you, but you weren't answering." The Brit crossed his arms. "You couldn't have tried knocking?" Francis looked up at him. "I did, and like I said, you didn't answer."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's fair. Why are you in here?" Francis picked up Arthur's bag with his foot. I need 50 dollars." Arthur looked up. "What?" The Frenchman repeated, "I need 50 dollars. I want to buy some expensive wine."

Arthur whined, "What about the money Scott gave you?" Francis shook his head. "I spent it." His enemy rolled his eyes. "On wine?" The older of the two nodded. "Yeah, take it I guess."

"And another thing," Francis said. "What?" Arthur turned with an innocent face. Francis snapped the picture. "That's all I needed." Arthur's facial expression changed. "Hey!"

_This is Arthur Kirkland. We fight all the time. Other than that, I really respect him as person. I can't say he feels the same way, though._

Both heard a loud thump. "Here he comes." Arthur sighed. Francis turned his attention to the window. From it, sprung an awfully loud American boy, falling face down on Arthur's carpet.

"Hey, Alfred." Arthur sighed. Francis shook my head. "Seriously, at my house?" Arthur turned around in his chair. "It's my house, too, wanker. Alfred, Francis took my picture earlier."

"Take a picture of me, too!" Quickly, Alfred sat up and made an odd looking face. "So?" Francis held out his phone. "What's that supposed to be?" Alfred replied, "This is the face of an innocent boy…" Francis stood still. "Small-balls." Alfred made an angered face, and Francis snapped the picture.

_That's Alfred Jones. As you can tell, he likes to jump atop roofs to get into our house. I personally don't like him. He can't use a door like a normal human?\_

"Hey, not fair!" Alfred whined. "I deserve better than this! I deserve a better picture!" Francis smirked. "One person, one picture." Alfred whined, "Not fair!"

The doorbell rang. Alfred got in this super hero fighting pose. "An intruder! Don't worry; I'll save you, Arthur!" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who jumped through my window." Francis called out the window, "It's open!"

The door on the outside opened, then so did the bedroom door. A small Italian boy opened it. He was crying. Francis snapped the picture of him.

_That's innocent little Feliciano Vargas. He's a cheerful crybaby. Sometimes, I think Ludwig pushes him too hard._

Francis rubbed Feliciano's head. "What's wrong?" In tears, the Italian replied, "Lo- Lovino… he.. Lovino ate… The last.. Plate…"He continued to cry. "He ate the last plate of pasta! I was.. I was saving it for Mochi and me!" Francis smiled.

"I'll get you a wonderful dish of pasta, okay? Please stop crying, Feli." He smiled. Feliciano nodded, and his crying stopped. A small blob crawled from out of his bag.

Alfred pointed, "You keep that little Mochi in your bag? Do you want to suffocate him?" And just like that, the small, cry-baby brunette's eyes watered. "ALFRED!" Francis growled.

After Feliciano was done with his crying, he saw that Alfred's head was stuffed into a trash can. "What happened to Alfred…?" He looked over Francis's, who was trying to keep him from looking, shoulder. "Oh, that's nothing."

"How about I take all of you to the park tomorrow?" Francis asked. Alfred got up, then shouted, "Yes!" Francis frowned in his direction. "Shut up, I don't want to hear it. What about it, Feli? Would you like to go to the park tomorrow?" The Italian nodded. "I'd like that very much," he smiled.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. "I was planning on staying home and reading tomorrow, though!" Francis smirked. "Well, now you have to go. Scott SAID that you can't stay home alone unless I'm here too, right?" The Brit sighed. "Fine." Feli smiled. "Bring your book with you!"

Arthur nodded. "I'll do that…" Alfred jumped up, "Then it's decided! We're going to the park with Francis tomorrow!" Francis grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Shush, it's 8:40 pm. People are trying to relax."

Feliciano blinked twice. "Oh no! Ludwig wanted me home by 9:00! I have to go, guys." He took Mochi and out the door he went.

Francis turned his head. "Where'd Al go?" Arthur looked up. "He went out the window when Feli left. Get out of my room, I'm changing then going to bed." Francis nodded and got up.

Before going to bed, he could afford drinking a few glasses of wine, right? And that's Exactly what he did.

In his room, he was writing in his journal. _Today I woke up late. When I went into Arthur's room, I stole some of his money and took a picture of him. Then Alfred arrived, through the window, of course. Then a crying Feli arrived. He's so cute. He was upset about Lovino eating the last plate of pasta. Oh well, I'd better get to bed early. I'm taking them all out to the park tomorrow. Hey, did I ever buy that expensive wine?_


End file.
